beepboxfandomcom-20200213-history
BeepBox Radio
BeepBox Radio was a Twitch stream that is hosted (almost) every Saturday by Quirby64, hosted here. It showcased various songs from the BeepBox Discord. Season 1 (06/10/17 - 10/07/17) The first season of BeepBox Radio aired from June to October. It consists of 14 episodes, the majority of which are 2 hours long. The stream usually started around 10PM EST. A few episodes (Ex. Episode 6), were far longer than 2 hours. This was because the previous week, BeepBox Radio was unable to go live. The first season came to an unexpected close when Quirby64 could no longer host the stream due to the flow of schoolwork. Season 2 (11/25/17 - 01/13/18) The second season of BeepBox Radio was announced to go live on November 18th, 2017, but had to be delayed until November 25th for Quirby64's personal reasons. The time of BeepBox Radio was changed from 10PM EST to 4PM EST, for the convinience of others. Season two contains only 4 episodes of BeepBox Radio's second season, due to the flow of schoolwork, and Quirby's health. "Lots of school stuff and a whole variety of other stuff has been going on and id rather not add on to that with trying to set up bbradio" "But last Sunday I got cold and I've been coughing way too much, rippp" Season 3 (05/04/19 - 09/15/19) The third season of Beepbox Radio was announced by TheGubbys on the 21st of May. In the message, he said that HiddenRealm was going to be the host for the US streams, and that a seperate EU stream would happen in the future. Since then, the radio has been happening every Saturday except for June 1st when no host was available. During the time that it has aired, HiddenRealm has hosted it 3 times andd Tomas had to fill in once. HiddenRealm announced he was leaving the Beepbox Radio on the 15th of September, due to his new job and that he had a lot of stuff to do. It was announced that someone else would be hosting the radio, but no other streams occured since then. Season 4 (01/11/2020 - Now) The fourth season of Beepbox Radio was picked up by Harieiv after TheGubbys announced that anyone could host the Radio and she expressed her interest to be the next host. Harieiv announced on January 9th that the radio would be back up on the same schedule and format as it was during Season 3. The Radio is since then hosted on an "official" twitch channel. This edition of the radio also included a mini-competition inspired by Guess That Beep, where listeners could try to guess which song is playing in the chat for a place in the leaderboard. People could also submit songs to be played during the radio through a form. A list of the songs previously played in the streams can be found in this sheet. Asriel's Beepbox Radio There used to be another BeepBox Radio hosted by Asriel, happening spontaneously on any day of the week. Asriel's Radio was only the audio from BeepBox without vocals, making it more like an actual radio. Throughout these, Asirel would go through his bookmarks on his browser and go through whatever beeps wanted or requested, and gave a shortened link for anyone asking. Trivia The first episode of BeepBox Radio featured the title and creator of the beep, updated manually by Quirby64. It has since been discontinued. For the second season, Quirby64 tried this method again, with a different tool. Quirby64 acknowledges the fact that BeepBox Radio is more like a podcast rather than an actual radio. "Radio almost goes into podcast territory with the talking and etc." Both Asriel and Quirby64 are fine with each having their own Beepbox Radio. Season 4 is the first season to be more similar to a radio, since the host does not talk during the stream. Category:Beepbox Category:Other